The present disclosure relates to performing tasks in response to user speech and, more particularly, to performing various tasks in response to a voice command and providing audio and visual feedbacks thereof.
Due to advances in speech recognition technology, major electronics manufacturers have introduced many electronic devices capable of performing tasks in response to user's voice command. Through such electronic devices, a user may perform simple tasks. However, there are many restrictions and obstacles to overcome for providing various types of services to users based on voice commands, performing tasks associated with the services, and providing audio and video feedbacks in response to the voice commands.